How Wonderful Life Is: a parody
by Dreadfulfaerie
Summary: A oneshot parody of Moulin Rouge, Labyrinth style.


{Okay, so this is my first official fanfic. I was watching Moulin Rouge and when I heard the Elephant Love Medley, I immediately thought of Jareth and Sarah from Labyrinth, and thus this idea was born. LOL this is gonna be really cheesy. I kinda changed a few lyrics around because obviously Sarah isn't a courtesan like Satine. I don't own the characters or the lyrics (obviously). Anyway, enjoy my parody story.}

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want," Jareth said, holding out his crystal to Sarah. Sarah paid no attention as she tried to remember the lines from her book.

"My kingdom as great... Damn, I can never remember that line," she cursed.

"Just fear me, _love _me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," Jareth purred.

"My kingdom as great... my kingdom as great... You have no power over me!"

There was a long pause; a pregnant silence. Sarah looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes, as if expecting something to happen. Then Jareth finally spoke.

"Do I, now? And that is the best you can do? You really think saying that can stop me?" he chortled.

"Ugh! I just want my brother back, is that too much to ask for, Jareth?" her face began to get red with anger.

"I'll let you have the babe back... if you be my queen."

"No deal!"

"But don't you want someone to love?"

"Not interested. I have other things to focus on."

"But a life without love, that's terrible!"

"No, being stuck in this castle with a bunch of goblins, _that's _terrible."

"No! Love is like oxygen!"

"What?"

"Love is a many splendoured thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

"Don't start with that, Jareth."

Jareth began to sing, breaking into song as if in a musical.

"_All you need is love."_

"Please quit singing."

"_All you need is love."_

"Jareth my ears are ringing."

"_All you need is lo-o-o-ove..."_

Sarah began to join in on his little game of singing.

"_Love is just a game," _she mocked.

"_I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me," _he sang, grinning evilly.

"_The only way of loving me, baby, is to lovely let me be," _she replied calmly.

"_Just one night, give me just one night."_

"_There's no way. Please go away."_

"_In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"_

"_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."_

"Don't... _leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."_

"_You think that people would've had enough of silly love songs."_

"_I look around me and see it isn't so, oh no."_

"_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."_

"_Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. 'Cause here I go again... Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"_

"_Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day."_

"_We can be heroes! ...Just for one day."_

"_You, you will be mean."_

"No, I won't!" Jareth protested. Sarah sighed.

"_And I... I'll drink all the time."_

"_We should be lovers!"_

"_We can't do that."_

"_We should be lovers, and that's a fact!"_

"_Though nothing will keep us together."_

"_We could steal time..."_

They began to harmonize together.

"_Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes..."_

"_Just because I... will always love you," _Jareth interrupted.

"_I..." _Sarah followed. They began to sing together again.

"_Can't help loving..."_

"_You..." _Jareth sang softly.

"_How wonderful life is..." _Sarah began.

"_Now you're in the world." _They harmonized, holding out the last note. She wrapped her arms around his neck, finally falling under his spell.

Jareth leaned in and whispered, "You'll be a great queen, my dear, I can tell," before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. As he snogged her, Sarah opened an eye, reaching down to grab the crystal out of his gloved hand. As she distracted Jareth by tangling her hand in his wild, blonde hair, she squeezed the crystal and concentracted hard on getting the power to get home safe with Toby. When Sarah broke free of his kiss, she smiled widely at him.

"So you agree to stay here as my queen forever, Sarah?" He asked her, stroking her blushing cheek. Sarah grinned even wider.

"Hell no. Goodbye, Jareth," she replied bitterly, grabbing Toby, who had been sitting on the ground behind Jareth the entire time, and disappearing out of his castle before his very eyes, leaving him completely at a loss for words.

"WHAT THE? That evil bitch! How the hell did she do that!" he shouted. He sat on the ground and began to pout, hoping somehow she'd come back.


End file.
